Homebrew
Homebrew was a former hacked town made by Clara, and it was one of her best and favorite towns, in her opinion at the time. With many villagers, all of the PWPs and more! It would sell for 999.999.999 bells if it was taken, according to Tom Nook, who said "Yowza!" However, when Clara deleted the town in 2017, she didn't sell the town to Tom Nook, as she wasn't restarting then.' The town was succeeded by Fae Falls. ~The History of Homebrew~ Clara had finally learned how to hack her 3DS and launch the Homebrew Launcher. It was like a new dimension for her. A few days later, she decided she should hack her ACNL games. She wanted to create a new town to do this. Thus, Homebrew was born and she left Lilycove City to make this town. She had all buildings on Main Street, something that hasn't happened to any of Clara's towns since ACNLand, at the time. This town was unable to be corrupted, as Clara could backup this town. Her genderbent self, Clark eventually moved to the town. Many others Human Characters also moved there, just to move to another town. Around July 2017, Clara's Computer SD Card Reader broke, making her unable to hack her town. Because of this, she deleted her town and stopped playing ACNL. Her mother later fixed the SD Card slot though however, because the slot was jagged, from Clara putting her SD Cards in and out of her computer too fast, and too often. When she visited New Brunswick in 2017, she deleted her town off of her cousin's 3DS, as Clara didn't have her current 3DS at the time, and her only 3DS/2DS handheld system back then, her 2DS, was broken. It is now fixed, however. Homebrew only exists currently as a Dream Town. However, because Clara has a Hacked 3DS, she can backup and restore this Dream Town via NTR CFW, replacing her existing town and turn it into a REAL Town, effectively bringing the town back. Clara only uses it as a Giveaway Town mostly now, because she has North Fae Falls now. The Final Residents and Former Residents of Homebrew: Rosie Maple Bluebear Chrissy Diana Sprinkle Cece Viche Merengue Louie Cheri Marina Penelope Cookie The Amiibo Update On November 2nd 2016, Nintendo released an update for ACNL called Animal Crossing New Leaf: Welcome Amiibo. Clara soon learned about this update and got it. Unfortunately because of this, glitches were patched, an Campground was added, new villagers, Wisp returned, Amiibo was DEFINITELY included, and more stuff happened! But, as garden.dat was changed to garden_plus_dat, Clara couldn't hack ACNL until there was an update for her save editor at the time, NLSE. NLSE was discontinued however, and she now uses the Online ACNL Save Editor, and sometimes, she uses ACSE. Soon, an update for the online ACNL Save Editor was released, allowing her to hack once more. She got the Flower Fairy Items from this, and she made the former hacked town of PanelPon, hosted by Lip. Places in Homebrew Homebrew Stadium (A Pokemon Stadium) The Golden Lovely Castle THP (The Hacking Police) The Roost Campsite Campground Miracle Tower TownTree Plaza (Formerly known as "Towntree Plaza") Clara's "Private" Island + Rosie's House Tortimer Island Main Street Lighthouse of Destiny Sandshore Beach The Trilodge Re-Tail Category:Towns